staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Fifi - Żądełko to załatwi odc. 13 (Leave it to Stingo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Mały pociąg Dziadka, odc. 29 (Grandpa's little train, ep. 29); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 2/; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Delikatna i niebezpieczna sytuacja, odc. 26 (Extremely Delicate and Dangerous Situation, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 1 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 1); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Don Matteo II - Ukąszenie węża, odc. 7 (Don Matteo - Il Morso Del Serpente); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1275; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1664 - TXT str.777 ; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 153 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Podróżnik - Zupa Nerudy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Przeprowadzki - odc. 1/10 - Kufer Liliany - TXT str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Artur Janusiak, Andrzej Mastalerz, Jacek Lenartowicz, Anna Radwan, Edyta Jungowska, Andrzej Strzelecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Opole 2009 na bis /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Zimna wojna; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 2 - Goście z zaświatów - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4421 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4636); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Przyjaciele Perły, odc. 16 (Pearl's Pals); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:25 Vabank - TXT str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Witold Pyrkosz, Jacek Chmielnik, Krzysztof Kierszonowski, Ewa Szykulska, Józef Para, Elżbieta Zającówna, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Herosi, seria I - Ucieczka, odc. 15 (Heroes, season I, Run!, ep. 15) - TXT str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Allan Arkush; wyk.:Santiago Cabrera, Masi Oka, Tawny Cypress, Hayden Panettiere, Noah Gray-Cabey, Adrian Pasdar, Greg Grunberg, Sendhil Ramamurthy, Ali Larter, Milo Ventimiglia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Herosi, seria I - Zaskoczenie, odc. 16 (Heroes, season I, Unexpected, ep. 16); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Horoskop śmierci 2 - odc. 7 (Maitre du Zodiaque, ep. 7); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Horoskop śmierci 2 - odc. 8 (Maitre du Zodiaque, ep. 8); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Notacje - Andrzej Strumiłło. Niedźwiedzia przywiozłem z ZSRR; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 18/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Serce Jezusa Wielkiego Miłosierdzia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 32/39 Akwedukt (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. The Aqueduct); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 46/52 Jedynka dla artystki (Radio Free Roscoe ep. In the Key of F); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 3 - TXT str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana - odc 52/75 Hollywoodzka przygoda (Tarzan, ep 301 Hollywood adventure); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 19/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - odc. 99/162 Wszyscy za jednego, cz. 1 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 All for one, pt. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:35 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 1 (Vu du ciel); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 57 Gra pozorów (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Jokers To The Right)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 MASH - odc. 201 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 403 Letters)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie - TXT str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Heineken Opene'er Festival 2009 - festiwalowe klimaty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 629; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 2/21 Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - TXT str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Tancerze - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Bruce Parramore; wyk.:Magda Walach, Marcin Dorociński, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Katarzyna Glinka, Katarzyna Cichopek, Mirosław Baka, Małgorzata Niemirska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas na miłość - Jezioro marzeń (Der See der Traume); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:10 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Kraina szczęścia (Beautiful country); dramat kraj prod.USA, Norwegia (2004); reż.:Hans Petter Moland; wyk.:Nick Nolte, Damien Nguyen, Bai Ling, Tim Roth; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Z bliska i z daleka - Czy zrezygnować z latania? (Should I really give up flying?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 2, Australia 2001 8:30 Łowcy skarbów 2 - odc. 20, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 9:30 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 8, USA 2001-2002 10:30 Sheena - odc. 2/22, USA 2000 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 1, USA 1996 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Wycieczki edukacyjne - odc. 137, Polska 2003 12:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Dzienny nocleg - odc. 138, Polska 2003 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Kolacja dla dwojga - odc. 3, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Zjazd - odc. 4, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Żywe zwłoki - odc. 2, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 5 - odc. 22, USA 2004 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 2, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 138, reality show, USA 2007 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 2, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Nie ma dokąd uciec - odc. 16, Polska 2009 20:05 Granice wytrzymałości - film przygodowy, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 - odc. 49, USA 2004 23:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 - odc. 50, USA 2004 0:55 Dzień sądu ostatecznego - film sf, USA 1999 2:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 4:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 984-986, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Zabójstwo w hotelu 14:20 Podróżnik - odc. 2, USA 2007 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 8, USA 1999-2000 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 9, USA 1999-2000 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Dobra starość 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Kombinatorka 20:50 Bez śladu - odc. 13, USA 2005 21:45 Jedenasta godzina - odc. 4, USA 2008 22:45 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 4, Polska 2008 23:45 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Dorota Zawadzka i Krzysztof "Diablo" Włodarczyk - odc. 7, Polska 2008 0:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Rozmowy w toku 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.10 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.30 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.30 TV Market 08.05 Zbuntowani (116) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 10.10 Strażnik Teksasu (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.10 Zamiana żon - reality show 12.10 Mała czarna - talk show 13.10 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 13.50 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozr. 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (117) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Dobosz - komediodramat, USA 2002 22.25 Kosiarz umysłów - film SF, Japonia/USA/Wielka Brytania 1992 00.45 Modelki Janice Dickinson (7) 01.45 Modelki Janice Dickinson (7) 02.45 Fatboy Slim: Big Beach Boutique - koncert 04.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 05.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 2/7 Ratuj Paragon; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Co dwie głowy..; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 3 - Gdzie jest lancet?; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 4 - Powrót; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Z archiwum IPN - Płocki Czerwiec 1976; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ranczo - odc. 52* - Zemsta i wybaczenie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Justyna; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 T jak TEY - śpiew, balet, piosenka; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Odlot - odc. 1 Pinczer; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Nasz reportaż - Kim jestem?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Co dwie głowy..; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 300 % normy - odc. 43; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 W labiryncie - odc. 3 - Gdzie jest lancet?; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W labiryncie - odc. 4 - Powrót; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i żyrafa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Justyna; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Okazja - odc. 1 - Rolna 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Okazja - odc. 2 - Mafijne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. 2 (76); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Salon kresowy - Historyk idei i wyobraźni; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Ludwik Sempoliński o początkach kabaretu w Polsce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 3 - Gdzie jest lancet?; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 4 - Powrót; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i żyrafa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Justyna; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Okazja - odc. 1 - Rolna 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Okazja - odc. 2 - Mafijne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Ludwik Sempoliński o początkach kabaretu w Polsce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia